Lucy's Revenge
by nega saiyan
Summary: (SEQUEAL TO "LUCY'S BETRAYL") Lucy is back in Fairy Tail, but she is still stuck on the whole incident that framed her. She is trying to figure out who did it so she can get revenge. Now, Fairy Tail must help make sure Lucy doesn't go back on the wrong path and give in to hatred.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Questions

It has been 3 months since Lucy came back to the guild, every thing was perfect for the guild and everyone was happy. But, lately Lucy has been quieter than usual. She is usually always in a dark corner and is sometimes gloomier than Juvia. When people try to talk to her, Lucy just doesn't pay attention to them.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

It was the first week that Lucy came back to the guild and everyone was still celebrating. At that time, Team Natsu was back together and still included Wendy. Natsu once tried to ask Lucy if she wanted to go on a mission.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu called.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Lucy said with a slightly depressed tone.

"Wanna go on a mission with Team Natsu? It's been awhile." Natsu said with his usual grin.

"No thanks Natsu. I'm fine." Lucy answered.

"Huh? Really? Usually you want to go on missions to pay your rent." Natsu said.

"I'm not worried about that kind of stuff anymore. I...I just need some time alone." said Lucy as she walked off. And ever since then, Lucy had only either gone on solo jobs or just silently sat in the guild alone.

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"Hey, have you guys noticed how Lucy has been acting?" Natsu asked, making sure Lucy couldn't hear him.

"Yeah, she is starting to act very upset or troubled." said Erza.

"Maybe one of us should talk to her." Wendy said.

**(A/N: In the first story, Wendy joined the guild when Lucy was gone.)**

"Right, but who should talk to her?" Gray said. All at once, they all looked at Natsu.

"What!? Why me?" Natsu complained.

"Well, you are you Lucy's boyfriend." said Happy, with small evil grin as Natsu was drinking out of a mug. Natsu ended up doing a spit take and slamming the mug against the table. after Happy said that.

"I-I am not!" Natsu stuttered while his cheeks were completely red.

"Haha! Natsu's blushing!" Wendy squealed.

"Just talk to her Natsu." Erza said intimidatingly.

"A-aye." Natsu said worryingly, calming down his blush. He quickly made his way to where Lucy was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Natsu asked with his toothy grin. No response from Lucy.

"Come on Lucy. What's wrong?" asked Natsu. This time, Lucy just got up from her seat and started to walk towards the guild doors.

"Lucy! Wait up!" said Natsu as he started running after her. He was able to put a hand on her shoulder before she could exit the guild.

"Lucy, something has been bothering you. What is it?" Natsu asked.

The entire guild became quit because everyone heard it. Actually, everyone one was wondering the same thing. But, Lucy just didn't move. Soon, the rest of Team Natsu was behind Natsu.

"Lucy, we want to be there for you this time. So, please tell us." said Wendy.

"...Do you guys really want to know?" Lucy asked over her shoulder.

"Yes." they all said.

"Fine. You guys said you investigated about the incident, right?" asked Lucy. They were all shocked that Lucy, of all people, was the one to bring that up.

"Y-yeah." said Gray.

"I was wondering...if you guys figured out who the people who actually did was." Lucy said.

"What!? Why would you want to know that?" asked Erza.

"Because I have so many questions. Like, why me? Or, what was their motive." said Lucy.

"We get it, but why?" said Charlie.

"...I...I can't tell you guys..." Lucy answered.

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because I know you guys would try and stop me." Lucy said as she exited the guild.

"Why would she think we would try and stop her?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Maybe her motives aren't pure." said Erza.

"What do you mean Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I think Lucy wants revenge." Erza answered.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would Lucy want revenge?!" said Gray.

"She probably has some pent up anger inside of her and she wants to take out on someone who's not from Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

"Well I'm gonna go find out!" Natsu said as he ran out of the guild.

"Wait for me Natsu." Happy said flying after him.

"Do you really think that's the reason Erza?" asked Charlie.

"I just hope not." said Erza.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Research

After leaving the guild, Lucy headed back to the scene of the accident. All of the body's outlines were still there and a giant scorch mark was still in the place where the building once stood. She stood in the center, where the three people stood before her that day. They were all wearing hooded cloaks that went down to their ankles. Lucy could at least tell that one of them was a women.

"Why would they do this?" Lucy asked herself.

She decided to head back to her house after an hour or so when it was already night. But, as she walked home, she felt like she was being watched. So, she sneakily knelt down and picked up a stone.

"I should've warn you that I don't like being stalked!" Lucy called out. She threw the stone under a bridge that she just walked past. The rock went sent flying in that direction and hit something or _someone_.

"GAH! What the heck Lucy?!" said a familiar pink haired boy as he rubbed his head.

"I told you she'd notice us." said his blue flying cat.

"Natsu!? Happy!? Why are you following me?" Lucy asked with a hand on her hip. Natsu then stood up.

"Well, I...uh..." Natsu said, not having an answer. Lucy gave a loud sigh.

"Erza figured out, right?" said Lucy.

"Huh?" Happy and Natsu said in confusion.

"She figured out why asked you about the accident, right?" Lucy said again.

"Y-yeah. Lucy, do you really want revenge?" Natsu asked, slightly worried. Lucy had her bangs cover her eyes and cast a shadow on her face

"...That's right." answered Lucy. Natsu's and Happy's eyes widen in shock.

"But why?! You're not the kind of person who would want revenge." said Natsu. Lucy looked up at Natsu with no expression.

"It was either that, or I take my rage out on Fairy Tail." said Lucy emotionlessly. Natsu gave a small gasp from what Lucy said. She turned away from the two of them and was about to start walking away.

"You can go ahead and tell the entire guild everything. But, please don't try and stop me." Lucy said over her shoulder.

She then walked away, leaving a shocked Natsu and Happy. When she reached her home, she locked the door and sat down at her bed. After awhile, she called her cross spirit to see what he knows about the accident.

"Crux, what can you tell me about the accident that happened in Magnolia?" asked Lucy.

"The accident wasn't caused by an ordinary explosion. It was caused by a type of magic." Crux answered.

"So wizards were the ones responsible?" Lucy said curious.

_"That must mean it was most likely members of an enemy guild..." _Lucy thought.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked.

"One magic used was a type of heat and movement magic. Another was darkness. And, a type of magic that controlled the senses." said Crux.

"Heat and movement, darkness, and the senses..." Lucy said, feeling like she knows people who use those type of magic. She then shot up from where she was sitting.

"Wait a minute! Crux, who are the strongest people in Fiore who uses those types of magic?" asked Lucy frantically.

"Darkness would be Zancrow of Grimwore Heart and Rouge of Saber Tooth. Heat and movement is Minerva of Saber Tooth. And the senses would have to be Meredy from Grimwore Heart." Crux explained.

Lucy's eyes then widen in anger. Lucy let out a small growl and she immediately punched the wall which created a whole where her fist was. It also made some medium cracks around the whole as well.

"So, the major culprits are Grimwore Heart and Saber Tooth." Lucy said under her breath angrily with her fist still in the wall. The land lady then came into her room.

"Hey, you're gonna have to pay for the damages." said the land lady.

"GET OUT!" Lucy yelled with a visible vein sticking out of her head as she removed her hand from the wall.

"Eeeek!" the land lady shrieked. She then quickly left the room. Lucy had already sent Crux back to the Celestial World. A dark, evil aura then surrounded Lucy as she growled silently by her self.

"Their gonna pay!" Lucy growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Plans

When morning came, Lucy was wide awake and quickly got dressed and did her hair. She wore a purple t-shirt, black shorts and purple flats. She left her hair down and her bangs cover one of her eyes. After putting on her belt with her whip and key, she headed to the guild. Her face an displeases scowl on it and she had an evil aura. No dared to be near her. When she reached the guild, she slammed the doo open with by only pushing it with one hand.

"Welcome back Lucy." said Mirajane who was a few feet away from the entrance. Lucy just pushed past her and headed to her usual spot at the bar. The entire had their eyes on Lucy because of her appearance and her aura. The rest of Team Natsu was the first to approach Lucy.

"What do you guys want?" Lucy asked rudely as she rested her head on her arm.

"Lucy, Natsu told us what you said." Erza answered.

"Ok, so?" said Lucy.

"We don't think it's right taking revenge on a freak accident." Gray said.

Lucy's one visible eye quickly widen. She took her head off of her hand and made a loud smash sound after slamming her fist onto the bar. Another evil aura slowly surrounded Lucy again. The others flinched and took a step back.

"What did you guys figure out about it?" Lucy asked under her breath and looking at the floor.

"I-it was decided that a gas tank or something exploded inside the building and you just got there before us." Wendy answered.

"Bull crap!" Lucy yelled as she snapped her head in their direction and shot up from her seat.

"What are you saying Lucy?" Natsu asked slightly nervous.

"That isn't even close to what happened!" said Lucy.

"Then what happened?" Happy asked as he flew next to Natsu's head.

"It was caused by magic. I did my research last night and figured out the prime people are from Grimwore and Saber tooth." Lucy answered. Everyone's eyes widen from what Lucy just said.

"Lucy, we may be able to suspect Grimwore, but Saber tooth is a light guild as well. And they don't have a grudge against us." Mira said.

"Tch. Fine. But I still have something to ask you guys." Lucy said after gaining an expressionless look.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I want Team Natsu to help me when I go to Saber tooth." Lucy said.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Lucy that's madness! What you're asking of us, it would be like going to war!" said Erza.

"That would be true." said Makarov. No one had noticed that he was sitting on the bar right behind Lucy. Lucy just looked over shoulder to be able to see her Master.

"Lucy, please don't consider that. It would mean they would consider it war if a Fairy Tail member attacked them." Makarov said. Lucy then turned around fully to face him.

"Heh. Of course I knew." Lucy snickered. Everyone was shocked at her action.

"Then why consider it?!" Wendy frantically asked.

"Because I had a back up plan in case you guys said no. And you did." Lucy said.

"And would that option be?" Happy asked.

After hearing that question, Lucy slowly raised her right hand until the back side of it directly in front of the master. Makarov immediately knew what Lucy was asking of him and he began to noticeably sweat nervously and clench his fists.

"Are you asking me to do that Lucy?" Makarov asked for clarity. Lucy just nodded, but decided to speak.

"Please, remove my mark." Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" the entire guild yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Leaving

The entire guild was shocked from Lucy's request to leave the guild.

"Wh-wh-why would you want to leave the guild?!" Wendy stuttered.

"Like I said, I won't drag Fairy Tail into my problems since they don't want to get involved." said Lucy over her shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave!" said Natsu.

"Natsu, you're the one who says that I can always count on my friends. So, I want you to support me. Along with everyone else." Lucy said.

"We understand, but-" Erza began.

"I'm leaving." Lucy interrupted. She turned back to Makarov and gave him the nod.

"Master! You aren't serious right!?" Gray said.

"...It is her decision. We can not stop her." said Makarov. A bright light appeared in the palm of the Master's hand as it was above Lucy's guild mark. And in a quick flash, he removed his hand and her mark was gone.

"Thank you, Makarov." said Lucy.

She turned on her heel and began to push past the guild members as she made her way out of the guild. Right before she reached the doors, she felt a hand grip her wrist. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Natsu.

"Let go of me Natsu." Lucy demanded.

"I'm not letting you leave Lucy." said Natsu as his grip tightened. Lucy tried to pull away, but Natsu wouldn't let her go.

"Lucy, you have to reconsider." Erza said.

"Please stay with us Lucy!" Wendy and Happy begged.

"You can't leave." Gray added.

"...Why are you trying to stop me?" Lucy asked.

"Because we don't want to lose you again!" Natsu answered.

"And we're worried you may get hurt." said Erza. Lucy's eyes slightly widened before casting a shadow over her face.

"Heh. That's what I thought." Lucy said barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Huh?" they all said. Lucy then just barely raised her head.

"You guys think I'm not strong enough." said Lucy.

"What!? That's not it at all!" Erza said.

"Then let me go!" Lucy shouted.

"We won't do that!" Natsu yelled back.

Suddenly, a pitch black fist had hit him in the face and sent him flying backwards. When he stopped moving, he saw Lucy with her fists engulfed in a pitch black light. As he began to stand up, holding his red cheek, he looked at her dumbstruck.

"L-Lucy?" said Natsu.

"Don't try and stop me." Lucy slightly growled. And with that, she left the guild and slammed the doors behind her.

"What's happened to her?" Wendy said fearfully.

"She must still have evil in her heart." said Erza.

"Are we gonna go after her or not!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well of course we are!" said Gray.

"Master! Should we go?" Erza asked.

"Yes. You must help her come back to us." said Makarov.

"Then let's go!" Natsu yelled running out of the guild, followed by his team. Thanks to Wendy's and Natsu's noses, they can follow Lucy's scent.

_"Lucy, please be alright." _they all thought.


End file.
